HoodedAngel
Tash Kairlyn, is a young girl who is known for being wiser then her age. Also known by her chumhandle "hoodedAngel", Tash is very MODEST '''and will usually not agree with compliments anyone gives her because she believes she isn't as good as they say she is. Tash leads her session the best she can, making sure no one is left behind and looks after every member in it. Her symbol is a treble clef because she absolutely adores music. Her strife specibi is Daggerkind because on her 14th birthday, she was given a handcrafted dagger by her sister as a present. Biography Before Sburb After being found by her forever bickering parents, Tash lived a normal life with her parents and Nata. A year after being found, her parents split up, and she started living with her sister Nata. It is believed that when her parents divorced, Tasha became more mature and started pulling her weight around the house. Tash doesn't like discussing her emotions due to believing she will poison others moods, though she encourages others to share their emotions because she knows bottling emotions up is bad for you. Tash only began actually speaking what she felt when encouraged by her friend Tara Byrnie and her sister for about 2 months, which they discussed not only her emotions, but her life too. Sburb 3 months before her 15th birthday, she decides to play Sburb with her friends as Tara's wish for her birthday. Soon after entering the medium, she discovers she is the leader and gets extremely nervous but of course, does not express or show this. It is not until after the last person to enter the medium, Jaya, that everyone catches onto Tash's nervousness, in which she almost freaks out, fearing she's poisoned everyone's mood and has ruined the game. But after being reassured she has done nothing of the sort, she makes a vow to not let her emotions get to her again. Personality Tasha sees herself as nothing what people say she is. She always wants to try harder and improve what shes done, and for some reason is never happy with her work. She is very modest and is known to be mature for her age. She encourages her friends and gives them advice on everything, but does not take her own advice because whenever she does, it doesn't work. According to her friends, she cares too much and has been nicknamed "Mother Cat" because of this. She somehow seems to "magically appearify" when a friends in trouble, which is a mystery. Tash absolutely loves music. She cannot go an hour without listening to music. When she fights, walks, does '''ANYTHING, she has some sort of tune in her head. She enjoys singing and songwriting, and sings while she fights. Relationships Tash is surprisingly very easy to get along with, making it easy for her to make friends. Nata has looked after Tash ever since Tash was found. They are very close and when Nata goes missing, Tash is immediately off to find her, hoping one day, the sisters shall be reunited. Tash meant Tara Byrnie at school one day while Tara was being bullied. Tash told the bully off and when the bully tried to slap her, Tash flipped the bully. From then on, Tara and Tash have been good friends. It is suspected that Tara and Tash may be Moirails but it is not certain. Tash found her strife buddy and loyal pet Houdini in a gutter, when the owner was about to drown him because he was the runt of the litter. Tasha rescued the poor kitty and from that moment, Houdini has stayed by her side and fought with her on every occasion. ((Will Finish Sometime Soon)) ArsenicCatnips 16:58, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fankid Category:Living